Hit And Run
by cinderella9056
Summary: Jason & Courtney's wedding is fast approaching when Jason & Sonny find out some disturbing information about Duke's will that will change their lives. Jason, Sonny, Robin & Robin's family head to Vegas for a wedding. Why do they have to marry? How will Courtney & Carly react to the news of Robin & Jason's marriage? How will they bring down the man who tried to have them killed?
1. Chapter 1

HIT AND RUN

A disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Story takes place in 2003, I stopped watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and in 2005 the writer's did not put them back together again, which sucked big time

CHAPTER ONE

Courtney and Jason's wedding was two days away and Jason wondered why he was marrying her when he didn't love her, not like he had loved Robin, not even close. Robin was the love of his life and he had lost her which was his own damned fault. He should have chosen her and not Carly and Michael, his life would be so different if he had chosen her. He would be happy, there is a concept, he hadn't been happy since she walked out of his life. Robin was the only one who made him enjoy life, enjoying laughing and crying. He couldn't cry in front of anyone else. She left and he became cold inside, his heart was gone and now in two days he was supposed to marry Courtney and not Robin. Jason figured if he ever married someone it would be Robin. Jason didn't know if he could go through with the wedding when he didn't love Courtney like he should. Sonny would likely kill him if he didn't marry Courtney, her being his sister. He couldn't love her like he should though and he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her.

Meanwhile one of Duke Lavery's lawyer was extremely happy. In two days Sonny Corinthos would lose his territory and he would acquire it. It would finally be his. He had waited for this day for years. Soon it would be his. Robin Scorpio, Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan would all be dead. No one knew about this part of Duke's will except for Robin and Charles Bookman, another lawyer that helped draw up the will and testify that Duke was of sound mind. Robin knew and she also knew that when Jason married Courtney that she would die. She loved Jason enough that she wanted his happiness even if it meant she would die. What she didn't know is that he was going to kill Morgan and Corinthos also.

Someone knew about this though, and knew that the lawyer would ruin Port Charles and he didn't want drugs to overrun Port Charles so he decided to do Sonny a favor and tell him. He had mixed feeling about this. Robin was like a daughter to him and she would have to come back to Port Charles and live here to stop Port Charles from becoming a drug town. Did he have the right to ask that of her? If she didn't do this she would die. She would be instrumental in bringing down Lavery's lawyer and the people who were loyal to him and just waiting for the lawyer to take charge of the organization.

He called Sonny's phone number, "I need to see you and Morgan immediately, drop what you and Morgan are doing and get to the club fast, it's urgent that you come immediately."

"We'll be right there." Sonny says.

Carly hears this and begins to object. "You can't leave, the wedding is in two days. You have to stay and help Courtney and me. We still have a ton of things to do and only two days to accomplish everything."

"You'll be okay, but Jason and I have a meeting to get to. I love you and I have faith that you can do this. We'll be back as soon as possible." Sonny kisses Carly on the lips and Jason kisses Courtney's cheek.

Carly notices and starts to say something, but changes her mind when she sees the look on Jason's face. Jason and Sonny walk out and head for the elevator and they ride it down to the parking garage.

"Who do we have a meeting with?" Jason asks as they get into the limo.

"Luke called and said to get to the club immediately. Something's up or he wouldn't have called. We need to get there ASAP according to Luke."

"What could he have to say to us?"

"I don't know but it sounded urgent." Sonny says, he had a bad feeling about this.

They arrive at Luke's and walk in and are surprised to find not only Luke, but Mac, Anna and Robert. Anna and Robert they had only met once. "What is going on Luke?"

"We read Duke Lavery's will, it was never read in full. I was Duke's wife when he died and I was asked to leave the room and only one lawyer and Robin was in the room for the rest of the will and we thought Duke was just saying a private goodbye. We found out differently when one of two of his lawyers was arrested for murder. He made a deal all of Duke's will for a break in sentencing. We thought he was bluffing about what was supposed to be a goodbye to Robin was him turning the organization over to Robin and she had to marry within the organization, a leader which is you two. So when you marry Courtney Matthews in two days Robin having failed to wed within the organization, a hit will be put out on her and she will die because she failed. The only way Robin can live without running for the rest of her life is to marry you, Mr. Morgan. NOW! I know what happened between you and my daughter, but I am asking you to save her life by marrying her instead of marrying Courtney Matthews. What else it says in the will is if you don't marry her, you two will lose the organization, it will be turned over to Duke's lawyer and he will kill you two and he will bring in drugs and pretty soon Port Charles will be overrun with drugs. No one wants that, think about this also, Robin has been protecting you all these years, even when you wouldn't speak to her when she called, she still protected you two through the WSB and other organizations. You owe her after the way you treated her when you two were together Mr. Morgan. You treated her like your mistress, your whore and Carly like your wife and Michael as your son with Carly. You don't want her to die, do you?" Anna tells him this, not holding anything back.

"No I don't, I will marry, Robin, but when?"

"Today in Las Vegas, there is a small chapel on the outskirts. No Elvis or Alien Ministers just a preacher and his wife." Robert said.

"I'll get Robin, Aiden and Ryan." Anna says.

"Okay." Robert says, then he looks at Jason "You are marrying my daughter and if you cheat on her or don't treat her right by putting her first above everything and everyone, if you hurt her I will happily kill you, son and don't think I can't because I can. You may be good at your job, but son I am excellent at mine."

"Yes sir, I will treat her right this time. I won't put her last or cheat on her again. She will be my one and only. I will be faithful to her, I promise. I swear to you I will."

Robin, Anna, Aiden and Ryan came into the room and Robin was shocked to find Sonny and Jason there. "What are you two doing here?"

"They are here to save your life and their own. You won't have to run now. Jason Morgan and you are getting married." Her father said which shocked her.

She was expected to marry Jason after everything that happened the last time they were together.

"Robin, he won't put you last or cheat on you. He will put you first and he won't cheat or I will rip off his balls and feed them to him." Anna says shocking Jason.

"I understand Ms. Devane." Jason says a little frightened of this woman.

"Call me Anna after all you will be part of our family in a few hours."

"Jason, I want the best guards on Robin. If something happens to her, I will come after you with everything I've got and I will toss my badge and kill you, understand?" Mac said.

"Yes, nothing will happen to Robin. I will keep her safe." Jason tries to reassure them but especially Mac.

"Let's get to Vegas, I called my pilot and he is ready to go whenever we get there. We can buy wedding clothes to wear in Vegas. So let's get moving." Sonny says.

"One thing Robin do you have your protocol with you?"

"Yes, I carry three weeks of meds with me at all times now, they are in my purse." Robin says, pointing to her bag, not telling him why she did.

"Then let's go. We need to be back by tomorrow afternoon so we can tell Courtney and Carly to cancel what they had planned."

"Speaking of that, you were set to marry Sonny's sister Courtney Matthews and from what I have learned Courtney and Carly are very close. How much trouble is Courtney and Carly going to give us? Also that viper of a friend of yours Carly will not be walking into our home without knocking and I will not be sent from the room so you can talk to Carly. That stops now and if Carly treats me and says things like she used to do before I will retaliate against her. Understand that I will not put up with her shit, I will defend myself and I expect you too, as my husband. Now can you live with that?"

"Yes, Carly will not come between us this time, I promise you that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, last time you made promises and you didn't keep them, not even one of them. So promising me something that you can't follow through with will only hurt the two of us and it will make me mad especially if it has something to do with Carly. So don't promise me something and then go back on your promise." Robin says.

"Robin, I will try to never break another promise to you. I will put you first above Carly and anyone else."

"Jason, I have a question for you. I was about to do AI when this all came up, can I still do AI. I want to have a child. I deserve to have one and as long as I listen to my doctor, he said there was only a 1-2% chance of passing the virus onto the child. I want to do this in the worst way."

"I have an objection if you try to use someone else's sperm. I want to donate my sperm and we have a child together. I want the baby to be both of ours. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's go people, go get in the limos so we can go." Sonny said having called for the second limo to be brought to Luke's Club, and everyone started to go get in the limo's to take them to the plane to fly to Vegas so Robin and Jason could get married. Robin and Jason along with Mac and Sonny got in one and her parents, Aiden and Ryan who had been in the office with Robin got in the other limo. She knew Aiden and Ryan would have their little chat with Jason and telling him that he better not hurt her again otherwise he would be six feet under. They arrive at the airstrip and board Sonny's plane and they took off for Vegas.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

HIT AND RUN

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Story takes place in 2003, I stopped watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and in 2005 the writer's did not put them back together again which sucked big time

CHAPTER TWO

Aiden and Ryan sit down next to Jason after the plane is in the air for a while.

Aiden says to Jason. "If you hurt Robin like you did before, destroying her and making her an Ice Queen, Ice Queen Scorpio which is what people called her and what she was because of you, I will rip out your heart and shove it down your throat and if you think I can't think again. I was Special Forces and Ryan and I both have immunity so we can get away with killing you with no problem. Just treat her right this time and we will have no problems, but if you don't treat her right Ryan and I will deal with you."

"Who the hell are you?" Jason asked upset. Robin placed a hand on his arm.

"I am her extremely pissed off Cousin Aiden Devane. I object to her having to marry you, but to keep Little Bit alive she has to marry you, so you better treat her right this time and not like your mistress or your whore which is how you treated her the last time you were together. Ryan and I are in her life now and we will not stand for it. Robin deserves better so you better treat her with respect and love, putting her first above everyone else including that viper Carly. If Carly hurts Little Bit I will happily kill her and Mr. Corinthos you and Jason will not be able to save her. I have wanted to kill her since Robin told me and Ryan what happened with that tramp and Corinthos anyone who tries and succeeds to go after and get a taken man and Jason was supposed to be Robin's boyfriend not Carly's and going after Jason makes her a whore and tramp from where I come from. Now I have had my say make sure Robin comes first over everyone and I will be happy. Ryan you have anything to add?"

"Just make sure you treat Shortcake like she is the most precious gift you have been given. Treat her right and we will have no problems. Treat her bad like before when you two were together and Aiden and I will cheerfully kill you."

"Who are you to Robin?" Jason was sick of getting threatened.

"Ryan Lavery, Duke Lavery's son by another marriage and Robin's brother. Neither Aiden or I like this but we realize to keep her alive she has to marry you so you better keep her alive and happy and have the best guards on her."

"I will." Jason reassures him.

"You treat Shortcake right this time and Aiden and I will not have a problem with you but if you don't put her first and stay faithful to her Aiden and I will take care of you permanently like we wanted to do when we heard what Robin had to say about how you treated her before. We wanted to kill you, Corinthos, and Carly the tramp."

"My wife is not a tramp." Sonny says, "She's not and I am tired of all of you calling her one."

"Maybe now she isn't but I guarantee you she was. If she isn't now you don't have to worry but if she interferes in Robin and Jason's marriage, well we won't allow that."

"And neither will I, I'm different now. She will never get a foot in my marriage to Jason. I will not allow it. We have to stay married and I will not let Carly win this time. She will not walk in my home like she used to do when Brenda was living there. Jason or Carly will not tell me to leave the room so you and Carly can talk. She is not your best friend anymore. Now I am going to be your wife and that title of best friend will not be Carly's anymore but mine. If there is a problem I expect you to come to me with it not her. She is not your wife and she better learn quickly not to insult me, you and Sonny better put a stop to it or I will. You won't like how I do it either so you better do it." Robin calmly tells Jason and Sonny.

Anna injects "We are coming up on Vegas. We need to buckle in." Everyone returns to their seats.

They land in Vegas and get off the plane and head to the mall so Anna and Robin can get dresses and Robert, Mac, Luke, Aiden, Ryan, Sonny and Jason tuxes. Jason realizes he has to go buy an engagement ring and wedding ring for Robin.

Robin knows she has to also buy a ring for Jason.

Jason asked "Is your ring size the same?"

"No, it's now a six. What is yours?"

"A ten. Do you want me to pick up my ring too?"

"No, I will do that. Meet us at the hotel in three hours. We have to get the marriage license then and after that we go up to our rooms to get ready and then in five hours from now we get married."

"See you later then. Oh, Robin, do you have enough money?"

"Yes, Jason I do."

"Okay, I just didn't want you to not be able to get the dress you want because you are short on money."

"Thank you for thinking of it but I have plenty of money to buy whatever dress I want. See you later." Robin says and she walks up to him and gives him a light kiss on the lips shocking everyone but especially Jason. Before he can kiss her back she pulls away. They look at each other for an intense moment and everyone sees the looks they are giving each other and knew this was not going to be a marriage in name only. Aiden and Ryan were not happy about this latest development but as long as he treated her right they would live with it.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

HIT AND RUN

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Story takes place in 2003, I stopped watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and in 2005 the writer's did not put them back together again which sucked big time

CHAPTER THREE

"Thank you for thinking of it but I have plenty of money to buy whatever dress I want. See you later." Robin says and she walks up to him and gives him a light kiss on the lips shocking everyone but especially Jason. Before he can kiss her back she pulls away. They look at each other for an intense moment and everyone sees the looks they are giving each other and knew this was not going to be a marriage in name only. Aiden and Ryan were not happy about this latest development but as long as he treated her right they would live with it.

Anna and Robin head over to the map of the mall to see where the jewelry store and bridal shops are. There are three bridal shops in the mall and four jewelry stores and one of the jewelry stores is Miller Howards which is where Jason bought Robin's pearls so Robin decides to go there first.

The men walk over to the map and finds out there are two men's stores and four jewelry stores and Jason saw Miller Howards was one of them. The men decide to head there first. They get to Miller Howards and see that Robin and Anna are there. They walk in and Anna and Robin are surprised to see them there.

A saleslady walks up to the men and asks, "What can I do for you?" She smiles real big and Jason looks at Robin and she tells him, "Since we both wound up here come over here and help me choose a wedding ring for you and I'll help you choose my rings."

"Thank you." Jason said walking over followed by the rest of the men.

The saleslady that was helping Robin asked, "Are you Robin's fiancé then?"

"Yes." Jason said.

"If you want matching rings we have those too." The saleslady said.

"You do? Robin, how about getting matching rings?" Jason asked.

"That's a good idea. Okay, please Beth show us the matching rings." Robin said to the saleslady.

"These here on these two trays are the matching sets and there are two trays in the back if you would like to see them. They hold the more expensive sets so they are not out here but in the back."

"Please bring them out. Robin deserves the best." Jason said to the saleslady. Beth is what Robin called her.

So Beth went in the back to get the matching sets that are in the vault. She comes back out and sets the trays down and Jason looks at them and right away he sees the perfect ring for Robin. Jason says, "This one. Is it Robin's size?" Robin and Anna who was still looking at the other trays without anything jumping out at her, comes over as Jason takes out the engagement ring to see if it was a size six. Robin saw what he held in his hand and it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It had a black sapphire in the middle and diamonds all the way around the sapphire.

Robin said "That is absolutely gorgeous."

Beth checks it and says, "Yes it is a size six and so is the wedding ring and the man's ring is…well it's a size ten."

They try on the rings and they fit perfectly. "Perfect we will take all three. Robin, please let me pay for the three rings."

Anna nudges her daughter and so Robin says, "Alright."

Beth rings up the rings and the total surprises some of the men and Jason just hands over his credit card and pays for the rings. He takes the engagement ring and walks over to where Robin is and asks her, "Robin, will you marry me?"

Robin says misty-eyed, "Yes, Jason. I would love to marry you." Jason slides the engagement ring onto her finger.

Robin leans up and Jason leans down and they kiss. No one was really happy to see these two kissing like this passionately except for Anna and Sonny.

Finally they break apart and they look at each other and Jason brings his hand up and caresses her cheek. Robin leans into his hand.

Robert doesn't like this and clears his throat. Anna glares at him. Jason drops his hand and Robin glares at her father.

Jason walks over and signs the slip and takes his credit card back and puts it back in his wallet.

Beth can't help but smile as she thinks about what she could buy with her commission.

Anna and Robin go out of the jewelry store after everyone is reminded by Sonny that they would be spending the night at the hotel so they needed to get some night clothes and clothes to wear tomorrow home, Anna and Robin head for the bridal shops next.

Jason and the men watch them go out and Jason once they are out of sight he asks Beth, "Do you have something that Robin can wear to our wedding that matches the ring or something like that?"

"Yes we do. We just got in a Sapphire and Diamond set, it has a necklace, bracelet and earrings." Beth said.

"May I see it?" Jason asked, thinking that Robin might like that, he would wait till he sees it to make the decision rather to get it for Robin.

The saleslady went into the back and walked out with a box and the breathtaking set was just what Jason wanted to get Robin. "I'll take it."

"Sir, this set is over fifteen thousand." Beth tells him to the shock of some of the men. Fifteen thousand.

"I'll take it." Jason said.

"Of course, sir." Beth rings it up as Aiden, Ryan and Robert look shocked.

Jason sees the shocked looks and says, "Robin deserves something nice to wear with her wedding dress to our wedding."

"That's beyond nice though." Aiden says.

"She deserves it. Robin is special and I am not going to forget that she deserves to be treated as such. I wanted to get her a wedding present and that is what this is, is a wedding present for Robin." Jason said which takes a bit of hurt that this man caused Robin, what he said, to lessen the hurt. Maybe this time he wouldn't hurt her, Mac thinks.

Jason hands her the card and she runs it again and thinks of what she could do with her commission, her daughter had been begging to go to Space Camp and now she could. Beth smiled. She wrapped the box after asking Jason if he wanted it wrapped. She handed his credit card back to him. She handed the box to him with a big smile and she said, "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Now let's go get tuxes and clothes to wear tomorrow." They walked out of Miller Howards and went to the men's shops.

Meanwhile luckily Anna and Robin found a dress that Robin liked in the second shop. They found Anna a dress in the first bridal shop. Robin's dress was spaghetti strapped and Anna found a sexy teddy for Robin to wear if she wanted to make love with her husband that night. They were staying overnight in Vegas. She stopped in the drugstore for condoms, she knew that Jason with her family with him couldn't buy them. Anna teased her a little bit.

Meanwhile Sonny had thought of two things that needed to be done. Robin and Anna needed bouquets and he needed a photographer. He stepped outside the men's shop after he chose his tux and clothes for tonight and tomorrow and asked the saleslady at the men's shop where he could get a couple bouquets and a photographer. She told him that she knew the best photographer and looked up his number and gave it to Sonny and also gave him the number and where in the mall the best flower shop was and Sonny told the other men that he would be back in a few minutes. Mac was the only one that was done getting his tux and clothes and so he decided to go see what Corinthos was going to do. So Mac walked up to Sonny and asked him "What are you going to do Sonny?"

Sonny told Robert that he and Mac would be back shortly. Sonny leads Mac to a flower shop which surprised Mac and Sonny purchased two bridal bouquets to be done up immediately and with the extra money that Sonny was offering within ten minutes they were done and Sonny and Mac saw the beautiful white, peach and yellow roses that made up the bouquets and they were put in a refrigerated cooler so they would not wilt between now and the wedding time. While they waited for the bouquets to be made up, Sonny called the photographer that the saleslady at the men's store recommended and offered three times what he usually got to come and take pictures of Robin and Jason's wedding.

Mac was pleased with what Sonny arranged for Robin and Jason's wedding. After Sonny got off the phone Mac asked about a cake and dinner and Sonny called the hotel and arranged for a cake and dinner in one of the hotel restaurants.

Please let me know what you think of this story in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

HIT AND RUN

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Story takes place in 2003, I stopped watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and in 2005 the writer's did not put them back together again which sucked big time

CHAPTER FOUR

Mac was pleased with what Sonny arranged for Robin and Jason's wedding. After Sonny got off the phone Mac asked about a cake and dinner and Sonny called the hotel and arranged for a cake and dinner in one of the hotel restaurants.

Three and a half hours had gone by before they met up again and headed to get the marriage license and then they went to the hotel. They had to get dressed in a hurry. They only had an hour to get ready instead of two. Sonny got room keys and handed them out. He also got the honeymoon suite with a large king size bed instead of a heart shaped bed for after Robin and Jason were married. Aiden and Ryan scowl at that which causes Robin to laugh at them. Sonny has the bridal bouquets put in the refrigerator in the suite that the men share to get ready in. Sonny was going to have the bouquets given to Robin and Anna right before the men go down.

Forty five minutes later Robin and Anna were ready and the men were almost ready. Robert was having a problem with his tie and Mac finally decided to help him. They finally were ready and Sonny had gotten the bouquets out and Jason gave Mac his ring and the wedding present with a little note and Jason and the rest of the men saw the beautiful bouquets and Jason told Sonny how much he appreciated him getting the bouquets for Robin and Anna. Mac and Robert decided to take the bouquets over to the women and the men were going to go down to the chapel as there was only ten minutes till it was time for the wedding and they were to meet the photographer down there.

Mac and Robert knock on the women's door and Anna opens it and sees the beautiful bouquets that Robin's fathers were carrying and Anna decides to let them in. Mac and Robert stop right inside the main room of the suite from the bedroom because she knew it was almost time. She saw the bouquets and got teary eyed. She refused to cry though.

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Sonny was going to the flower shop to get these and I tagged along. It was Sonny's idea though, he also hired a photographer to take pictures of the wedding." Mac said surprising Robert and Anna. "He also has a cake and dinner waiting for after the wedding." Robin knew this was the kind of thing Sonny use to do. She would have to thank him

Robert who had the ring gave it to Anna to hold onto and Mac took out the box that Jason's wedding present to Robin was in and the note.

Mac said, "This is from Jason." Handing her the box and note.

Robin opened the note and said "This gift doesn't even hold a candle to you. Please accept it and wear it for our wedding. Jason."

Robin opens the present with both Anna and Robin wondering what it was. Robin tears off the paper and is shocked by what she sees. Anna thinks Wow!

"I'll help you put them on." Anna said taking out the necklace first.

Robin comes out of her shock and she starts to protest and then remembers what the note said and lets Anna put the set on her. After she gets it on Robin she shows Robin what they look like on her with the mirror. Robin loves them and she knows that Jason had to spend a fortune on them but they were a wedding gift so she would wear them. After all they were from Jason.

Anna gets a text from Aiden telling her it was time to go down and get Robin married. Anna tells them that it is time to go down and the four of them head out of the room grabbing the key card on the way out. They head to the elevator and go down to the lobby floor and a man with a camera comes up to them and asked if they were the Morgan wedding party. They say yes and he asks to take a few pictures with her and her parents before they go in and Robin tells the photographer that Mac and Robert were both her fathers and that Anna of course was the mother. So the photographer takes several of her with her parents and some with just the bride and after several minutes he says he will go into the chapel and then they could come in so they waited a couple minutes and then Anna walks in first in her lacey with silk underneath peach straight dress and Robin with Mac on one side and Robert on the other walk down the aisle and Jason when he sees her in her wedding dress gets misty eyed and Robin sees this and gets misty eyed herself as she walks down the aisle in her beautiful dress with her fathers with her. When they get down to where Jason is Robert and Mac place her hand in Jason's and Mac says "Take care of her this time.'

Jason nods his head at Mac but he cannot tear his eyes off of Robin, who is stunningly beautiful and she is wearing the necklace, bracelet and earrings that he got her which pleased him. He was afraid that she wouldn't wear them so he was glad to see them on her.

The preacher starts and says "Well while we were waiting for the bride to come down I realized Jason is not much of a talker so I think we will get to the vows if no one minds." He looks at Robin and she says "Fine by me." She pretends to glare at Jason who smiles.

"Let's bless the rings." Sonny hands the ring over to Jason.

"Okay then Jason do you promise to be faithful, to cherish, to honor and to love Robin all the days of your life together?" Jason puts the ring on Robin.

"I do." Jason said.

"Let's bless the rings." Anna hands Robin Jason's ring.

"Okay, Robin do you promise to be faithful, to cherish, to honor and to love Jason all the days of your life together?"

"I do." Robin said.

"What God has put together let no man or woman take apart. Jason, you may now kiss your bride."

Jason takes Robin's face in his hands and he leans down and she leans up and they kiss and kiss and kiss and finally they have to break apart for air.

"Let me introduce for the first time Jason and Robin Morgan. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan."

The preacher signs the marriage license and then Robin and Jason sign it and they smile at each other.

The photographer continues to take pictures with the license with the bible. With the other family members of Robin. They go to the restaurant and eat and have cake the photographer takes pictures and more pictures and after Jason and Robin retire for the night which displeases some of her family but Anna tells them to let the past go and she tells them that if she finds out they disturbed Robin and Jason she would put her foot up their ass they decide to leave them alone knowing Anna meant it and could do it.

Upstairs Robin is carried over the threshold by Jason. He sets her down and doesn't know what to do. "I'm going to go change out of this dress. Would you unbutton the back?" She was teasing Jason she knew and she knew that she wanted Jason that night and she intended to make love with him. She walked into the bathroom with a bag with her nightgown in it, it really was a teddy.

Jason got undressed and was lounging in the bed in pajama bottoms.

He was shocked when she came out and he didn't buy any protection and he told her that. She went over to her stuff and took out a bag and threw them at him. He looked in the bag and was pleasantly surprised to find a box of condoms.

"Come here." He said to Robin who walks over to him. Yes tonight was going to be a long night. They couldn't wait to make love to each other so they don't.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

HIT AND RUN

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Story takes place in 2003, I stopped watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up and in 2005 the writer's did not put them back together again which sucked big time

CHAPTER FIVE

He was shocked when she came out and he didn't buy any protection and he told her that. She went over to her stuff and took out a bag and threw them at him. He looked in the bag and was pleasantly surprised to find a box of condoms.

"Come here." He said to Robin who walks over to him. Yes tonight was going to be a long night. They couldn't wait to make love to each other so they don't.

At seven the next morning Robin's alarm on her watch went off. It was time to take her pills she was still tired because they made love all night they finally stopped about two hours ago and went to sleep. They couldn't get enough of each other. A naked Robin got out of bed and went and got a glass of water and she got her purse and took out her meds and started taking them with Jason watching there were more than there was when he last saw her take them and he decided to say something.

"There's more pills than there used to be." Jason said wondering when that happened.

"Well when you have a boyfriend that is more interested in his fake family than in you and you get neglected over and over again and you catch a virus that attacks your immune system and you have HIV on top of it and you collapse in Paris straight off the plane and Alan has to come over for three weeks to help the Paris doctors from having the HIV go completely detectable which it was close to being and Alan called you about me and you hung up on him not knowing why he was calling. When I finally left the hospital after two months of being there well a few more pills I can live with the alternative was full blown AIDS which I thought I had even before I left. I tried to talk to you about how sick I felt but you were always rushing out the door to Carly's so I just gave up on telling you and I didn't go to Alan like Mac, Felicia, Kevin, Lucy, Alan and Monica was begging me to go but I knew I was losing you and I just didn't care anymore so I didn't go and I almost got AIDS because I didn't care." Robin finished taking her pills.

"Robin, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. My god what did I do to you. What did I cause with my neglect? You could have died because of me protecting Michael from the Quartermaine's. I had a one track mind and that was protecting Michael and not letting Carly lose custody of him. I almost killed you because of it. Oh God what I said on our bridge. Please forgive me for every time I put Carly and Michael before you, you should have been my first priority, not my last. I shouldn't have been involved with Carly ever. I should never have brought her into your life first by sleeping with her and by agreeing to pretend to be Michael's father. Please, baby, please forgive me for all the times I hurt you?" Jason said with tears in his eyes.

"I forgave you a long time ago. No you should never have been with Carly and you should never have said yes to pretend to be Michael's father saying you had cheated on me while I was at Yale. The thing that bugs me and hurts me is you chose them over me. The woman you said you loved but you didn't love me enough to choose me. You chose your fake family instead of the one we could have had together. That's what hurts that you didn't love me and I knew you never had when Uncle Mac told me you were with her now, Carly, you started a relationship with the woman who destroyed us. That is what hurts that you loved her and not me and that you broke your promise to me to never be with her again and then you took up with a teenager. How could you? I was still crying myself to sleep missing you and you were bed hoping. I was barely hanging on to my life and could have died at any time and to face the fact you didn't love me was devastating and every one was worried that I wouldn't recover after learning that. I was shattered at both losing you, Sonny and Michael all at once and you blaming me for doing the right thing which you should have done. Carly told me her plans for you, marriage, and another baby and so on. I couldn't let her manipulate you any more so I told after she told me about that and that you would give her those things or you would lose Michael and she would tell AJ. She also told me she intended to drug you that night to get her pregnant and you weren't there so she drugged AJ instead and if you didn't agree to get her pregnant again she would just drug you like she had intended to do before and I couldn't let her do that." Robin finishes saying this with tears in her eyes falling down her cheeks.

"Carly said all that to you, oh my god no wonder you told but you have to know I never loved Carly, never! I never broke that promise either. I never slept with her after I told you I wouldn't I kept that promise. I did come to care about Carly but I never loved her. I was with her because of Michael. No other reason at first yes I came to care about her but I had no intention of sleeping with her, she got jealous because I became someone that Liz could talk to about Lucky which she needed and Carly saw us talking and got the wrong idea and slept with Sonny. I got shot and Liz found me and took care of me. I'm so sorry that I hurt you and all I can do is ask for your forgiveness." Jason is sad knowing now how much he hurt Robin. He would take care of Carly when he got back to Port Charles she had some explaining to do about what she had intended to do, drugging him to get her pregnant and that she intended to drug him to get her pregnant instead drugging AJ. He was going to make things clear to her, Courtney and Sonny too if he had an objection.

"We have to get down to the restaurant we are supposed to have breakfast with everyone and after the photographer comes and delivers the pictures we are going to head back to Port Charles."

"Okay, do you need any help getting dressed?" Jason asks playfully trying to get a smile out of Robin.

"No but you could join me in the shower. I might need help scrubbing my back." Jason was off that bed and picked Robin up and headed into the luxurious bathroom. They laughed and played in the bathroom until the phone rang and they heard it and a naked Robin grabs a towel and went to answer the phone and it was her mother telling her everyone else was there and they were waiting on her and Jason. Robin tells her mother that they would be down in about ten minutes. She hangs up the phone and hurries to get dress put her hair in a ponytail. Jason grabs the clothes he bought yesterday same as Robin and puts them on and ten minutes later they leave the room and head toward the elevator to take them down to the lobby and they walk to the restaurant that is off of the lobby and walk in and Aiden who sees the hair on Robin and Jason and they both have wet hair. Aiden nudges Ryan and they both stand up and Robin knows they are not happy with the fact that Robin and Jason was in the shower and they must have had sex.

Robin gets mad and so does Anna at them and Anna went over to her daughter in case she needed back up which she doubted. Robin says in a voice that Sonny or Jason had never heard her use before. "You two will sit down or I will knock you down and out. Now you will not threaten my husband, you will not touch him, do you understand? My sex life with my husband is none of your business. Stay the hell out of it. Do I make myself clear?"

Aiden and Ryan nod their heads and sits down. Jason and Sonny are in shock that Robin would threaten someone and talk about her sex life like that. She would be blushing before and she is not.

Jason thinks this new Robin I am going to like she used to be a tiger in bed before, last night was beyond his wildest dreams. He was looking forward to more. She was somewhat different than he expected and he liked the new Robin and he looked forward to learning all about the changes in Robin. They ate their breakfast and the photographer appeared with a wedding album with all the pictures in it and he was paid three times what he usually gets so the late night that he stayed up to do this for them was well worth it. They take the photo album and the bellboy brings down all their things and they head for the airport and home.

Jason and Robin talk on the plane and decide that they both would be there to tell Courtney and Carly about their getting married. Boy was that going to be fun. Then they would take care of Duke's lawyer.

Let me know what you think in a review.


End file.
